


All That's Good Is Gold

by mysterykai



Series: Cyborg J0J0 [3]
Category: Cyborg 009, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're a good person, good things will happen to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Good Is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> *for reference: Giorno - D05

If you're a good person, good things will happen to you.

Diego's hand moved before he even knew what was happening. The man's face erupted in a brilliant fountain of scarlet mist and tissue, but like a bug being crushed in the hand of a child it still held a most satisfying sensation. With the flick of his wrist Diego rid his fingers of the blood, as he held no interest in feeding on someone so utterly beneath him. He had no interest in feeding at all, in fact his mind was extremely distant from any such morbid thinking. He was here for one reason and one alone. Moving past the man in shock on the ground Diego moved through the alley as one with its shadows.

He paid no mind to the destitute huddled in blankets and pressed to the buildings sides and they paid no mind to him. This is where he had grown up and no matter how ridiculous his current attire may be they recognized him. It wasn't long before he came to a small dwelling beside the taller buildings, less of a house than it was a human sized hutch doctored up with metal and glass. Diego extended his hand to the front door and... hesitated. He, Diego Brando, actually hesitated! And why did he? This was his home! Sure he hadn't returned in what was apparently several months, though that was through no fault of his own, and granted his mother may be furious but... _she_ was his home. She would yell at him, smack him even if she had been scared enough that he had disappeared on her like that bastard had, but he would take it. And with that resolve he was able to open the door.

Diego Brando had been raised to be proud. Perhaps too proud at times, but his mother had taught him that there was no shame in that. Living a proud, short life would always be better than living as a husk, accepting condescending scraps to cling to life with. Diego was proud, like his mother, and he was proud of his mother. It would be no real over exaggeration to say that she was the only person to receive his fierce and undying love.

Diego didn't have the pride not to scream. He fell back in the doorway, hands rushing to cover his mouth either to stop the screaming or simply in shock. A rancid odor wafted out of their meager home. Diego was frozen in place, the very real sight of what the moonlight exposed in the darkness keeping him rooted.

If you're a good person, good things will happen to you. His mother had often said that to him when his body was stiff from work and his spirits low. Diego knew very well he wasn't what someone would call a 'good' person. He lied, pick pocketed, even something like killing was well within his realm of possibilities. He thought his mother had known too. She was a good person; hard working, thoughtful, opinionated, if what she said was true than she should have been destined for great things.

She shouldn't have been lying on her bed bloated and covered in maggots. Diego quaked where he sat. He wasn't screaming anymore, he wasn't even crying he was just... shaking. His body wasn't doing what he wanted it to, it wasn't standing, wasn't leaving, wasn't getting closer, it was just _shaking._ The machinery they had stuffed him full of was probably defective! This wasn't him this was some messed up wiring bugging out and fucking him over. This wasn't happening this wasn't real-

"D07."

Diego turned his head, his unfocused eyes taking a moment to find the boy standing directly behind him. What had they called him... D05. D05 was there and looking at him.

"I'm here to take you back."

The two D models stared at each other for a moment before D05 looked past him. Diego knew what the other was looking at but couldn't bring himself to turn his head away from the cyborg. The same moonlight that had illuminated the corpse of his mother now shone upon D05, his curls lit into a golden halo around his head.

"We should leave now." D05's golden gaze returned to him. "Dr. Kujo wasn't done running diagnostics on you yet. She was very concerned after you left."

His words had given Diego fortitude enough to scoff, somehow he doubted _he_ was the thing that woman was worried about. He was a monster partially of her creation and yet that very thought was the spark which created a new thought. He wasn't a person anymore. He was a cyborg. A monstrous amalgam of metal and flesh with powers far beyond that of any one 'person'. Diego stood, the surge from this revelation enough to distract him from the truth menacing behind his back. He would follow this machine in front of him, out of the house that no longer held any warmth, back through the alley, past the man now pathetically writhing with blood and mucus marring his face. He would follow him to achieve the new chance that had presented itself. He may never be able to be a good person, but if he followed the same path as the creature before him then he would have the makings to become a great cyborg. And proud as he was Diego couldn't possibly pass up such a golden opportunity.


End file.
